that was yesterday, this is today
by that-moment-between-strangers
Summary: She pretended that everything was okay. He danced on the edge of addiction. What they were didn't matter because that was yesterday and this is today.


**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. The Clique is the work of Lisi Harrison. And all brand items, song lyrics, and anything at all recognizable are used but not owned.

**Main Characters:** Claire Lyons, Josh Hotz, Layne Abeley

**Ratings:** T**-**M

**Warnings:** It contains graphic swearing.

**Summary: **She pretended that everything was okay. He danced on the edge of addiction. What they were didn't matter because that was yesterday and this is today.

* * *

_It isn't because you're beautiful that he comes to talk to you. No, this time it's because he saw you nearly jump off the roof of your house. _

_He walks with a swagger that is normally reserved for the popular assholes that think they're the greatest gift to the world but when you look at him, properly, you notice that it isn't a swagger, but a limp in his leg. It looks minor but you can't help wondering when, where and how. The closer he gets to you, the sweatier your palms gets and you wish that you could just disappear into the ground. _

_Instead, you pretend that everything is fine (you're really good at that). _

_A voice (reminds you of your ex-best friend - the only sane one in this damn town) whispers in your head, 'That's right Claire. Flip your hair. Smile your light bulb smile. Look beautiful because you know you can pretend to be.'_

_It hurts to think about her and what you've become. _

_He smirks at you and you blush before quickly excusing yourself. He was calling you with his finger - you can't ignore him even if you tried but you don't want to be embarrassed. You take a deep breath and slowly glide (yes glide because if you don't look elegant and perfect everyone will use it against you and your parents will kill you) towards him. You can see he's appraising you with his dark eyes that smolder in the dimly lit part of the room and a shiver runs down your spin. How can you ignore this feeling that he ignites? _

_You can't. But that doesn't mean you can't try. _

* * *

_Beautiful. The word does no justice to her but nothing really does. She's incomparable to everything in this room despite it being one of the upheld places in this awful town. _

_She's more than an expensive decoration. (Unlike these other fucking women who think they're the best.)_

_Now, she's walking towards you. Towards the shadows of Westchester - you know that she would never acknowledge your existence in broad daylight - and she looks like an angel. An ethereal angel that is suppose to light up the darkness of your life. _

_But you know differently. She's not an angel of light but a beautifully dark angel sent to tempt you. _

_White gold hair that shines even in this brightly lit room. Cerulean eyes that speak volumes to you - they're filled with desire, want, need and everything in-between. A lithe body that slinks and slithers in the form-fitting silver evening dress that drapes down her body. It leaves everything to the imagination and you can't help but think that imagining is so much worse (especially when you don't need to imagine you just have to remember). Her legs are hidden beneath her sparkling silver dress but with every step forward, you see a peak of her toned legs that seem to go on for miles. _

_You bet that her legs are soft to the touch. A shiver erupts through your spin as images invade your mind. _

* * *

_It's after you drag him away from the party and out into the garden where there are many corners to hide that you realize how close you are to him. (You wonder if he can hear or feel how rapidly your heart is beating - you tell yourself it's because you had to walk really fast.) He stands there, not moving, with a smirk plastered on his tanned face that looks soft. _

_You want to reach out and touch his face, but you don't because you're scared. _

_You finally crack from the silence between you (it's not uncomfortable but it's not peaceful) and hiss between your pearly white teeth, "What do you want Hotz?!" _

_He continues to smirk at you but now you know it's because you cracked first. _

_"Just wanted to know if you've had any trouble with falling on roofs that you need saving from." he said coolly, his dark eyes watching you, waiting to see any signs of weakness. _

_He know what to say to make you angry; he wants to see you break down and cry. _

_You reach your hand out and come so close to slapping him but you stop yourself just in time and reply icily, "I appreciate your concern but luckily, it's not a habit of mine to jump off roofs. But you should know all about habits shouldn't you Joshua." _

_His name comes out as a sneer and you can see he's pissed. It's the clenching of knuckles. _

* * *

_She's a bitch. Everyone in this godforsaken town knows that you went to rehab but only she found out what you went for. She's a conniving bitch that you hate. (You know that's not true but lying to yourself is your only way of coping.) You spit out at her, "At least my habits don't include fucking my best friend." _

_It was a low blow but it's always a competition to see who will walk away first. You like to win. _

_Her cobalt eyes glare at you (it's so hard to look away when she glowers; she never looked so sexy) and sneers with unconcealed anger that burns through her, "I might have fucked my best friend but at least I didn't watch as my best friend died from the drugs I gave her." _

_Hate. It was a strong word but you know you hate her. (Two sides of the same coin) _

_You can't come up with anything to say and as you turn to walk away (she might have won this battle but you would win the war), she whispers, "I loved her too. Things might have turned out different if she was still around." _

_'Maybe but she's not and now we're both a complete and utter disaster waiting for salvation.' you want to tell her with a soft tender voice that you used to use around her. But you don't instead, you continue walking away. It takes everything you have not to turn around to see the only other person who you ever loved. _

_Claire Lyons is the love of your life but Layne Abeley was the glue and you killed her. _

* * *

**_-FIN-_**


End file.
